Blues Brothers 3: Return of the Blues
by TC Blues
Summary: Elwood and the blues are back as he tries to save Curtis's club, he left him, bond with the daughter he never knew or had and set a prostitute with a passionate voice down the road of redemption and of course there will be blues
1. House of Blues

Blues Brothers 3: Return of the Blues

Blues Brothers 3: Return of the Blues

Elwood stared at his club as he parked in the parking lot. He named it "The House of Blues" it was very and quite catchy. He walked inside to see a tall, slim figure standing in front of him with a black suit and hat and sunglasses. He quickly recognized that it was Cab.

"Hey El." he said as he lead him

"Hey Cab, So got any ideas on the performance for tonight?" he asked as he set at the bar and set downhis brief case next to him

"Well I was thinking we could start off with something fast and pick it up from there." Cab suggested. Elwood nodded it sounded like a good plan. His small club was very popular and was gaining popularity fast too. Something caught the corner of his eye and turned to see Buster Blues standing behind the bar. Buster is now 17 and has grown alot taller then he used to be

"Hey Buster, you remember the rules for tonight?" he asked as Buster handed him a beer. He opened it and took a big gulp from it

Yes, I can't perform with the band til after 9:30, I know you told me a thousand times already." he exclaimed. Elwwod couldn't help but smile at his comment. Buster has come a long way since their meeting a few years back. Mighty Mac suddenly appeared from the back caring a large case of beer from the back

"Hey Buster you mind giving me a hand?" he asked, Buster smiles and quickly helps him set the case down and Mac helps himself to a quick beer before putting them up

"So El, what song are we gonna open up with tonight?" he asked as he chugged down his beer

"I was thinking "Lookin for a Fox" and "Soul Man'" Elwood said as he finished his Beer. Mac nodded in agreement and walked with Elwood over to their stage and began moving some of the speakers and mic's. The Band began showing about an hour later and the club began filling up about thirty minutes after the band. It was a full house tonight and it was still racking up. Elwood went behind stage and saw that everyone and everything was just about ready to perform.

"You guys ready?" Elwood asked as he took his place and they all nodded

The curtains opened and it was followed by a round of applause

Elwood stepped up to the mic "Good evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the House of Blues. The source of your entertainment of music, food, and of course drinks." he said as some people laughed "Now please get around of applause for your source of entertainment tonight... The Blues Brothers!" he said and he was welcomed with even more applause

He looked at WIllie and he began the rhytym to Soul Man which Elwood followed by Mac jumped in

Coming to you, on a dusty road  
Good loving, I got a truck load  
and when you get it, you got something  
So don't worry, 'cause I'm coming  
I'm a soul man...

Got what I got, the hard way  
and I'll make better, each and every day  
So honey, don't you fret  
'cause you ain't seen nothing yet  
I'm a soul man...

I was brought up, on a side street  
Learned how to love, before I could eat  
I was educated, from good stock  
When I start loving I just can't stop  
I'm a soul man...

Well grab the rope, and I'll pull you in  
Give you hope, and be your only boyfriend ya ( ya ) ya ( ya ) help!  
I'm a soul man...

The song closed and was treated with whoops from the crowd. Elwood smiled and soon found himself and Mac singing its lookin for a fox as the audience joined in.


	2. Unexpected News

Blues Brothers 3: Return of the Blues

Blues Brothers 3: Return of the Blues

Elwood stared at the club Curtis left him a few years ago in his will as he parked in the parking lot. He named it "The House of Blues" it was very and quite catchy. He walked inside to see a tall, slim figure standing in front of him with a black suit and hat and sunglasses. He quickly recognized that it was Cab.

"Hey El." he said as he lead him

"Hey Cab, So got any ideas on the performance for tonight?" he asked as he set at the bar and set downhis brief case next to him

"Well I was thinking we could start off with something fast and pick it up from there." Cab suggested. Elwood nodded it sounded like a good plan. His small club was very popular and was gaining popularity fast too. Something caught the corner of his eye and turned to see Buster Blues standing behind the bar. Buster's now 17 and grown alot taller then he used to be

"Hey Buster, you remember the rules for tonight?" he asked as Buster handed him a beer. He opened it and took a big gulp from it

Yes, I can't perform with the band til after 9:30, I know you told me a thousand times already." he exclaimed. Elwwod couldn't help but smile at his comment. Buster has come a long way since their meeting a few years back. Mighty Mac suddenly appeared from the back caring a large case of beer from the back

"Hey Buster you mind giving me a hand?" he asked, Buster smiles and quickly helps him set the case down and Mac helps himself to a quick beer before putting them up

"So El, what song are we gonna open up with tonight?" he asked as he chugged down his beer

"I was thinking "Lookin for a Fox" and "Soul Man'" Elwood said as he finished his Beer. Mac nodded in agreement and walked with Elwood over to their stage and began moving some of the speakers and mic's. The Band began showing about an hour later and the club began filling up about thirty minutes after the band. It was a full house tonight and it was still racking up. Elwood went behind stage and saw that everyone and everything was just about ready to perform.

"You guys ready?" Elwood asked as he took his place and they all nodded

The curtains opened and it was followed by a round of applause

Elwood stepped up to the mic "Good evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the House of Blues. The source of your entertainment of music, food, and of course drinks." he said as some people laughed "Now please get around of applause for your source of entertainment tonight... The Blues Brothers!" he said and he was welcomed with even more applause

He looked at WIllie and he began the rhytym to Soul Man which Elwood followed by Mac jumped in

Coming to you, on a dusty road  
Good loving, I got a truck load  
and when you get it, you got something  
So don't worry, 'cause I'm coming  
I'm a soul man...

Got what I got, the hard way  
and I'll make better, each and every day  
So honey, don't you fret  
'cause you ain't seen nothing yet  
I'm a soul man...

I was brought up, on a side street  
Learned how to love, before I could eat  
I was educated, from good stock  
When I start loving I just can't stop  
I'm a soul man...

Well grab the rope, and I'll pull you in  
Give you hope, and be your only boyfriend ya ( ya ) ya ( ya ) help!  
I'm a soul man...

The song closed and was treated with whoops from the crowd. Elwood smiled and soon found himself and Mac singing its lookin for a fox as the audience joined in.


End file.
